This invention relates to locking devices; and more particularly relates to locking devices of the deadbolt variety which are particularly adaptable for use in securing gates, doors and other swinging or sliding panels in a reliable and efficient manner.
I have previously devised security locking devices and reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,022 entitled LOCKING DEVICE FOR SPARE TIRE CARRIER. In my '022 patent, a security locking device includes a mounting tube upon which a spare tire is placed, and a locking wedge extends transversely through the mounting tube and through a locking bar and a padlock extends through the open end of the mounting tube to lock the wedge in position while enclosing the padlock to prevent tampering or cutting of the shackle or hasp portion of the lock.
There is similarly a need for tamper-proof locking devices in other applications, such as, gates or door panels either of the sliding or swinging variety in which the padlock can be made to be tamper-proof and the bolt receiver and locking bolt assembly being tamper-proof as well. At the same time, however, the padlock must be so mounted and arranged with respect to a locking bolt or bar as to prevent movement of the locking bolt between a locked and unlocked position. In this respect, it is important that the locking device be readily conformable for use in different security locking applications in which deadbolts are customarily employed.